Is That You?
by Kittykatx3
Summary: Danny,Sam,and Tucker go to the ghost zone in the spectra speeder,but it blows up when there all in it.Danny and Tucker find each other but what ever happened to Sam?3 years later Danny finds a girl behind the nasty burger..is it Sam?Some DXS
1. Chapter 1

**Is that you?**

**Chapter 1:Explosion**

''give it back!'' Danny demanded and shooting an beam at flew back a few feet.

''The infimap is not yours Vlad its froatbites!''.Dannys eyes turned bright blue and forming a snowball with a green swirling center in the flung it and hit Vlad turn flew over to Vlad and made the map intangible.

Danny then pulled took out fenten thermos and sucked Vlad into smiled to himself and flew back to fenten flew down to the lab turning himself into his human form and putting Vlad and a couple other ghost we caught earlier into the portal.

Danny put the map into his backpack and turned back into Danny Phantom and flying of to changed back into his human form and was greeted by his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. 

''Hey Danny'' Tucker and Sam said taking out their report eyes whidened.

''YES I GOT AN ''A'' WOOHOOO!'' Sam opened his report card.''YES ME TO!'' Tucker said Dancing with Sam.

''whoa whoa wait report cards come out today!'' Danny and Sam looked at him in disbeilef.''Yes Danny were where you?'' Sam ask.

''Well I ws buissy getting the infimap back form Vlad..again!'' Danny said throw his hands up.

''Well that explains your glowing bookbag''Tucker said pointing at his turned around and bookbag was glowing the bell rang.

''Great were late and my bookbags glowing..whats next?'' Danny said holding his head.''Uhh..Danny''.Danny looked up at Sam and saw her pointing to his was flying away!.Danny screamed and jumped behind Sam and Tucker changing into Danny flew up and caught his bookbag and flew back down changing into Danny Fenten.

''This cant wait im gonna have to go give it back to frostbite now'' Danny said changing bak into Danny Phantom.

''You guys wanna go on a little trip?'' Danny said grabbing his friends waist.''I dont know Danny were already late I dont wanna end up skipping'' Tucker said.''Ok you can stay here and get up beat up by Dash and I wont be there to mak you intangible when he startes beating on your face'' Danny said to 's eye whidened.

''Well when do we ever get to take a trip im in!'' Tucker said grinning.

Danny smiled at Tucker and flew to fenten flew them into the Specter hit the start spctor speeder floated up and fled into the ghost zone.

''How long is this gonna take?'' Sam turned to her.''Not long'' Danny said opening the map started to glow again.''Whats up with the map?'' Tucker asked.

''not sure but im sure its not a bad thing,right?'' Danny said closing the there way to frostbites Vlad was in thr ghost zone fighting some ghost Vlad heard a noise,he turned his head and saw Danny,Sam,and Tucker in the spector grinned evily and started gaining on it.

Vlad pulled out of his pocket a tiny little flew faster and finally gained up on quickly put the mini bomb on the speeder and set it to 1 started evily laughing and flew of before the densination.

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

''Uh guys do you hear..umm a beeping noise?'' Sam said turning towards Danny and Tucker.''No..Why?'' They both said then..an big explosion came making them all everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is that you?**

**Chapter 2:Missing**

Danny fluttered open his eyes and saw he was in the ghost zone then Danny looked over at his arm,it was bleeding!Danny grouned and sat up.''What Happened?'' He said rubbing his he saw Tucker sitting up also holding this Danny gasp and saw peices of the spector speeder spread out all he looked down and saw the infimap,it was burnt in the corners and wasnt glowing.

''Danny..What happed?'' Tucker said walking over to stood up as well.''I dont know'' Danny said in he gasp.''Tucker weres Sam?'' Danny said looking eyes whideddned.''i-i-dont know'' Tucker said.

While Danny was floating around the shattered peics of the spector speeder he the ground there was Sams black reached for it slowly taking it in his hands gripping he looked down at it and saw blood on his eyes filled with tears.

''no'' Danny whispered

''Danny Danny did you find Sam?'' Tucker said running over to looked up at Tucker,eyes still filled with tears.

''No I think-'' Tucker cut him of.''Danny no shes not dead!'' Tucker said getting angry.''Come on Tuck lets keep looking''.

Sam opened her eyes and saw she was laying down in the ghost.

''were am i?'' Then she gasp.''Danny!'' Sam said jumping sigh of them.''Danny! Tucker!'' Sam said looking started to started running and somthing hit it making her fall opened her eyes.

''Walker what do you want?'' Sam said getting angry.''Your tresspassing in my part of the ghost zone..thats against the rules''.Sam eyes whidened and started to back up then she felt somthing grab her was Walkers guards.

Sam screamed and th guards put on Wulfs collor on it touched her a shock filled her bosy and started to guards covered her mouth up and everything went black.

Sam woke up and found herself in Walkers ghost jail,but it looked looked down at her outfit and saw she was wearing Wulfs color.

''Well well well look whos awake'' Walker said comming over to her cell.''Let me go!'' Sam said grabbing the just evily smiled at her.''wont help doing that'' Walker said.

''were am I this isnt your prison'' Sam asked him curiously.''your right this ones farther away form my otherone I put you in this one so that phantom punk wont find you''.Sam felt tears in here eyes and Walker just left her there.

Another six hours of searching still no started crying by now and Tucker put a comforting shoulder on him.

''Im sorry man'' Tucker said.

''Its my fault'' Danny said sniffing with more tears comming down his face.''Lets get out of here''.Danny weakly grabbed Tucker by the waist and flew out of the ghost zone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its that you?**

**Chapter 3:Is that you?**

Ever sence Sam went missing Danny went looking in th ghost zone went to all his enimes in the ghost zone,he even asked ghost he never even seen or meet before,then we went to frostbite,but still he finally gave up hope.

_**3 years Later**_

''Start of a new year!'' Tucker said walking into casper high with Danny.''Yeah i know!..and were still stuck with !'' Danny laughed.''i know..i dont get every year sence we were in his class he moved up a grade just to bug us!''.Then Danny started to laugh.

''geeze 3 years!'' Tucker then stopped years ago was when the last time he saw started to get tears in his eyes.''Danny whats wrong?'' Tucker said.''Its just that,thats when Sam disspeared''.

Tuck then caught on.''Danny im sorry'' Tucker said putting a hand on his whipped his tears.''Its ok Tuck come on were gonna be late'' Danny nodded and started to follow him to there next class.

Sam woke up in the looked arounded and sighed and sat whimpered when she sat had cuts and bruises all over her,her clothes were torn and wripped and one of her boots were missing and had a scratch across her eye.

''Well Samantha'' Walker growled at that name ''no one calls me Samantha!''.Then Walker pulled out a remote and pushed it,Sams collor went of and the shock went through her fell the to the floor and released the button and Sam slowly opened her eyes.

Sam looked up at Walker and He laughed and walked huddled up in the corner and she had no more tears left to cry,Sam sat up on the bed in the cell and saw somthing shine.

She walked over to it,It was a little picked it up and studied put it to the collor around her neck and stuck it through the key twisted and turned the she heard a smiled and the collor fell of her neck.

She quickly went to the cell bars and stared picking up the ten mins it smiled some more and stuck the knife in her limped out of the the close was clear Sam ran despretly trying to get out.

Sam started to run and somthing grabbed turned around and saw one of walkers squezzed her arm causing it to bleed making Sam scream out in took her free arm and punched him knocking him out.

Running out of the jail she saw a bright was a portal! Sam ran into it and Saw walker grabbing on to her ancle squeezing it,

''.GO!'' Sam screeamed and kicked him in the face makaing him fell to her knees grabbing her looked over and saw the portal quickly jumped up and jumped into the portal before it closed.

''Omg I hated the new teacher!'' Tucker said whining.''I know but was pretty nice''.Tucker looked at him and looked down at is stomach and it started growling.

''Man im hungry!'' Tucker shouted

''Tucker you just had 3 hamburgers for lunch!''

''Yeah but still'' Tucker said rubbing his growling stomach.''Wanna go to the nasty burger?'' Tucker asked.

''I dont know Tuck I just wanna go home and do my homework''.

''Come on please'' Tucker looked at his rediculous puppy dog sighed ''fine Tuck'' Danny said then they headed to the nasty burger.

Sam jumped out and looked was in Amity grinned then her grin turned into a face of pain and fell to her knees holding her ancle and looked around and then everything went black.

Danny and Tucker walked into the Nasty were grinning and waving to Danny and years of ghost hunting finally payed of girls were flirting with him and some asked him out but he turned him only girl for him was would rather die alone then be with anyother girl,he even turned down Paulina and Valery!

Danny and Tucker ordered there food and sat in there regular they were eating Dannys ghost sence went saw people screaming and running from te nasty jumped under the table and changed into Danny phantom.

It was a that ghost growled and shot the beast making it land on its snake jumped up and went to attack before it could Danny pulled out the thermous and trapped the ghost snake in it,

Danny cappedthe thermos and flew back to the Nasty burger and then saw a eyebrows whideded and flew down to it,It was a girl.

Danny slowly mobed her hair from her was Sam!.Danny looked down at her and gasped.

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Its that you?**

**Chapter 4:Recovery**

_Danny looked down at her and gasped_

''S-S-Sam?'' Danny just lied their went closer and felt her was alive!Danny was over whelmed with excitment,but not excited to see how beat up she took Sam his is arms and began to cry into her hair,happy and sad tears.

Then Danny pulled out his cell phone and called Tucker.

''.Tucker meet me behind the nasty burger now!...ill tell you when you get here!'' Danny hung up his phone and looked back down at had a painful expression on her could only imagine the pain and suffering she had.

Tucker ran behind the Nasty Burger and dropped to his knees beisides Sam.

''Is she-?''

''Yeah shes alive!''

Tucker looked down at Sam again.''Call 911!'' Tucker screamed.

''What why?'' Danny asked.

''Danny shes bleeding real bad from her arm!''

Danny looked back down at Sam and gasp,the blood was dripping all over quickly pulled out his phone and called 911.

The ambulence came and Tucker and Danny went in there with the got their they took Sam out and atleast 12 doctors surrounded her and wheeled her into a and Tucker both had tears in thier eyes.

''Im gonna go call Her parents'' Danny said pulling out his phone.

About Two hours later Danny and Tucker were still in the waiting parents showed up about an hour ago,Sams parents were in the room with her right now and Danny and Tucker had to wait.

''I cant believe shes back..'' Danny said sniffing.

''I know how long has it been three years?''

''Yeah.''

Then the nurse and Sams parents came out of the looks like they have been crying.

''Ok boys you can go in now'' The Nurse said with her squeeky and Tucker would have laughed but this was no laughing jumped up from his seat and ran into Sams room.

Sam had a gauze wrapped on her forhead,She had a cast on her ancle and her had minor cute and bruises on her and Tucker walked in the room and sat by besside her bed. Danny held her hand and tears ran down his eyes.

''please Sam..please wake up'' Danny whispered._Nothing._''Please Sam'' Danny said again._Nothing._

''Tucker this is all my fault..i should have never made you guys come..'' Danny said whipping his tears with his free put a hand on Dannys shoulder then his phone rang.

''Hello..mom?..mom can this wait?..fine be right there?'' Tucker said and hung up his phone.

''Danny I have to go call me when Sam wakes up'' Tucker said sighing and walking out of the watched him leave and looked back down at took his other hand and stroked her cheek with he saw Sam turn her head a little bit then she grouned.

Danny pulled away his started to stirr then her eyes fluttered open.

''Sam?'' Danny started to blink her eyes and shot up from her bed.

''Huh..what''Sam said holding her smiled at her and have her a hug and had tears running down his eyes went wide as Danny hugged her.A moment later Danny pulled away.

''Sam are you ok..what..what happened were where you''? Danny only blinked then shook her head rapidly.

''Danny is it really you?'' Sam whipered.

''Yeah its me''

''Sam now were where you?''. Sam eyes went whidened and remember all the pain and torture she went started to get tears in her eyes.

''I..I dont wanna talk about'' Sam said whipping her frowned at her,he wasent gonna make her,even though telling him he could help sighed.

''Im sorry Sam'' Danny said looking eyes whideened.''For what?'' Sam asked.

''If I never made you and Tucker come you wouldent be here right now''.Sam sighed.''Danny its not you fault..its no ones fault its-'' Sam didnt wanna say his name,it would just bring her to tears again.

''Its..?'' Danny asked.

Sam sniffed.''No one''.Danny just started at her and Sam switched thw subject.''Weres Tucker?'' Sam asked.''Oh right im supposed to call him wonce you woke up''.

Danny took out his phone and dialed Tucker.

''Hey Tuck..yep shes awake..no she wont tell me..ok wanna talk to her..ok''Danny took the phone away and put it to Sams ear.

''Hello..im ok..Tucker please I dont wanna talk about it..thanks..yeah..ok bye Tuck'' Sam took the phone ans closed it and gave it back to the nurse came in.

''ok you'd better let Sam get her sleep''

Danny sat up and kissed Sam on the forhead.''Night Sam''.

Sam yawned ''Goodnight Danny'' Sam said laying he left she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is that you?**

**Ugh!Sorry i didnt updapte sooner,im been buissy :|.So anyway heres chapter 5! Review! :3  
**

**Chapter 5:Back to school**

A few weeks later Sam was out of the was hard for Danny and Tucker to talk to her or to do anything with her,they didnt know what to say,its been three years since they talked to her and the way they found her was spine-chilling for eventually she went back to school.

''i dont think I can do this'' Sam said stopping at the front of the Casper high steps.

''Come on Sam its just school'' Danny said dragging her into the building with Tucker helping him,Sam started to scream and try to jerk an Tucker released her when they got turned to them and growled then heard students start gasping.

''Omg is that Sam?'' Sam heard one turned to them and looked back at Tucker and Danny who were staring at her, then slowly and walked down the hallway with staring faces looking at Danny and Tucker caught up to her.

''Why is everyone staring at me?'' Sam asked trying to ignore them.

''Sam you've been gone for three years'' Tucker said putting a hand on Sams tensed up and slapped his hand of off him and backed eyes whinded.

''Ow Sam what was that for'' Tucker asked rubbing his hand.

''Tucker I am so sorry''.Danny and Tucker just stared at her.

''What was that about?'' Danny asked a little conerned.''it was like he was..was gonna hurt you''.Danny whispered the last started getting tears in her eyes but whipped them away.

''its nothing..ok? just drop it''.Sam said walking away then banged into..

''Hey watch were your-''Paulina stopped and gasped.

''Sam..the goth loser is that you?'' Paulina said backing eyes whidedned.

''Eww I hoped that you wouldent come back..with out you in the way I have a better chance with the ghost boy!..go away loser no one wants you hear..no ones ever gonna love you or want you!''Paulina screamed.

' Well..the ghost boy doesnt love you Paulina'' Danny said jumping between the gasp.''Of corse the ghost boy loves my Im rich,beautiful,and popular!''.

''I know he doesnt..trust me'' Danny said codly and emotionless.''Get lost fenten..mabey you should have gone missing with that goth loser!''

Sam started to growl and and pushed Danny to the side and punched her across the fell to the floor in the halways surrounded Danny,Sam,Tucker,and Paulina.

Paulina woke up and saw Sam in her face.

Sam picked Paulina up by her shirt and pushed her into the locker.

''Listen you shallow little witch.._dont ever_! say that about Danny _again_!..If you known were Ive been threw you would be regereting what you had just said!'' Sam said with tears running down her eyes were was to shocked to speak.

''Now listen hear..you ever say anything about Danny or Tucker I _will _hurt you and if you try to run away ill _find _ it?'' Sam said knocking her harder into the nodded and Sam released her and contined walking down the hallway.

Everyone in the hallway gasped and stared at her when she ran down the and Tucker just stood there in shock.

Sam ran into the girls room and clasped on the floor went into the corner and began to cry onto her she was crying the knife she used to break free fell out of her sniffed and looked down at the knife and picked it up.

Sam began crying again and put it up to her wrisk and pulled the knife across her the bathroom grew phased threw it and saw Sam cutting herself.

''Sam no!'' Danny screamed blasting the knife out of her gasped and looked down at her bleeding quickly flew over to her and wripped part of her legging of and tieing it around her pulled her into a hug.

''Why Sam?'' Danny looked down at the floor.''Sam why would you do this'' Danny pointed to her cut looked at her arm.

''I dont get how its any of your buisness.'' She said crossing her arms.

''Sam please..''Danny said on the verge of tears.''Sam I need to know why are you doing this and more imporant were you have been.''Danny said now crying.

''Wanna know were I was?" Sam said getting on her knees,tears running down her cheeks.

''Yes'' Danny said hugging sniffed.''Heres how it all started..''

_FlashBack._

_3 Years ago _

_I woke up in the ghost zone and looked around and I saw that no one was around.I walked around and started calling yours and Tucker name.I started to panic when I saw a peice of the spector speeder.I started to run then somthing hit me_

_''Walker'' I said backing up then his body guards were behind grabbed my arms and Walker came over to me with Wulfs collor and put it on had the remote and pressed it.A whole wave and pain hit me and I started screaming then everything went back._

_I woke up and found myself in a jail cel,but it didnt look like Walkers original came up and told me that this was an othder ghost jail and put me in this one so no one could find or save me._

_While I was there he beat me up and I was even raped,and continued to use the color on me and shocked me matter how much I screamed no one was around to help me._

_3 years later._

_I woke up in my cell and sore from all the beatings,Then I turned my head and saw a knife sitting there.I picked it up and put it to the key hole on my neck and I got wards I used my knife to pick the lock on the jail cell then got it._

_Walkers Guards must of saw me and they tried to get me but I knocked them out with a punch to the face.I ran faster and got out and saw a portal,then walker grabbed my ancle then I kicked him in the face and he passed I jumped in the portal just before it closed._

_I woke up and found myself in Amity Park,but before I could get help my ancle started throbbing in pain and everything went black._

_End of Flash back._

Sam at this point was hysterically brought her into a tight tensed up but didnt pull away.

''Sam I am so sorry''Danny said rubbing her back.''This is my fault Sam..and ill make sure Walker pays for what he did''.

''i-i just wanna Die..I cant take this anymore'' Sam said crying harder and pulling grabbed her shoudlers.

''Sam dont say that'' Danny said looking into her Lillic eyes.''Sam please dont do it..we'll get threw this together..please Sam.''.

Sam started to cry again and hugged Danny tight.''Please dont leave '' Sam whimpered into his hugged her back.''Never''.Danny said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Is that you?**

**Chapter 6:Unfriendly Visit**

That day Sam went home of Sams maids drove her home cause her parents were on another one of thoose ''buisness trips''.Sam held her cut arm and went upstairs to her sat on her bed and and examiened the cut.

''Why did I do this'' Sam said running a hand threw her got up from her bed and sighed and walked into her cleaned her cut and put a bandage on it.

Right when Sam left her bathroom she felt a chil go threw her started to shiver then somthing blasted her in the back,making her fall to the ground.

Sam opened her eyes and saw a shawdow.

''Walker?'' Sam whispered.

Walker evily grinned at her.''Didnt think I would find you,didnt you?''.Sam started to growl and tried to get the fenten thermos on her dresser but Walker knocked her back down.

''What do you want?'' Sam asked coldly.

''To take you back were you belong..''.Sams heart started racing,she quicly got up and tackled Walker to the ground pulling out the knife she had and put it to his thoat.

''Ill do it Walker'' Sam said putiing it eyes started flashing red and knocked Sam of off jumped up and slammed her into her bookcase,making the back of her head screamed and fell to the floor letting the blood flow.

Walker picked up the knife that Sam had and walked over to her cutting her screamed but didnt Walker put it to her throat.

''this is my favorite part'' Walker said cutting her closed her eyes,waiting for her life to pass by then she heard Walker opened her eyes and saw Danny landing inside his room,and his eyes glowing a poisonis yellowish green.

Walker got up and knocked blasted Danny out of her window.

''Danny!'' Sam screamed but didnt get was knocked on the concrete but immedianly got up and flew iback into her room.

Danny saw Walker walking over to Sam with a bloody knife in his blasted Walker into Sams wall,almost knocking him out the flew over to Sam who was almost unconsious from all the pain.

''Sam are you ok?'' .Sam looked up at him and gave him a weak weakly sat up and saw Walker getting and lunging torwards Danny.

''DANNY LOOK OUT!'' Sam shouted.

Danny turned around and saw put Sam closer behing him and did a ghostly screamed trying to float forwords but stopped and saw Walker passed out on Sams grabbed the thermos and sucked Walker into it.

Danny turned around and smiled at Sam who holding the back of her head and fell to the ground.

''Sam!'' Danny screamed and looked at her with tears in his eyes when he saw that her was lifted her head up and looked at the wasent that deep and didnt need layed her on her bed and ran into her bathroom and got towels and put them to the back of her head.

About two hours later Sam woke up and saw two blue concerned eyes looking down at slowly sat but Danny pushed her back down.

''Danny weres Walk-''.Danny interupted.''Thermos''.

''Danny what am I gonna do?'' Sam said on the verge of tears.

''What do you mean?'' Danny said whipping her tears with his sniffed.''Hes gonna come back for if he doesnt..someone will,Danny i-i cant go back there..do you know how muched I suffered..what ive been threw?.

Danny leaned down and kissed her on the forhead.''Sam I lost you once..im not gonna loose you again,ill make sure they dont come back.I promise''.Danny leaned down and brought her into a tight embrace.

''Thank you Danny,for saving me''Sam whispered.

''Its what a do'' Danny said lightly loved his laugh,but what she loved the most about him was his baby blue eyes.

They pulled away then got lost into each others,there faces only an inch closed his eyes and leaned down and kissing her softly on the Danny pulled away.

''Im sorry Sam'' Danny said blushing a looked up at him and chuckled.''Dont be''.Sam put a hand on his cheek and pulled his head closers to hers and kissed eventually broke apart and smiled at each other.

''Ill Love you soo much Sam,more than anything in the world'' Danny said rubbing his nose to giggled.''I love you two Danny,more than anything''.Danny got on Sams bed and brought her closer to him cuddled next to him,then falling asleep in eachothers arms.

**Yes! another chapter done,Im not gonna be uploading anystoires or new chapters this weekend so..just so you know!If you look I might have a halloween story up so check it up!Oh the most imporant thing off all. REVIEW! and ill give you a cookie wiff randow sprinkles! you!**

''


End file.
